


The Will

by Cattew22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Last Will and Testament, Light Angst, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, no one dies, oh the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattew22/pseuds/Cattew22
Summary: At first, Anakin just skimmed and didn't quite comprehend what the document was. It finally sunk in after he read the beginning a couple of times. "I, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Temple, revoke all former testamentary dispositions made by me and declare this to be my last will and testament."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 243





	The Will

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars at all, no characters are mine. This is my first Star Wars fanfiction on AO3. It came to me as I was reading a list of prompts. I hope you enjoy it!

The time when Anakin saw the document was well after he had moved out. He finally had his own Padawan, and so was constantly dropping by Obi-Wan’s apartment for food or advice (or, if he was lucky, both). They had just come back from a rather grueling campaign that had a high casualty rate, and Anakin wasn’t sure how to comfort his clearly depressed Padawan. 

He entered Obi-Wan’s keycode (he’d never changed it from when Anakin lived there, but he still made sure that Anakin and Ahsoka knew it by heart) and walked into the living area. It looked much cleaner than it ever had when Anakin lived there, and it made Anakin smile to think that his rather OCD Master could finally have the cleanliness he wanted, and that Anakin was no longer forced to clean. That’s what his Padawan was for, after all.

The normal cleanliness of the apartment is what made the flimsiplast on the coffee table stand out. It was the only thing there, and Anakin felt his curiosity rising.

“Obi-Wan?” He called out, but seeing as no one had come to greet him already he expected the ensuing silence. While somewhat disappointing, it wasn’t wholly unexpected. Obi-Wan was constantly busy, whether with Council meetings, military strategy meetings, teaching classes, training, or Force knows what else. If something even semi important took place, there was practically a guarantee that Obi-Wan would be needed one way or another. 

Anakin continued walking inside anyway, going into the adjacent kitchen and opening the fridge. He smiled when he saw containers marked with sticky notes on the top shelf. On the notes, written in furiously neat handwriting, were the words _For Anakin and Ahsoka_. It looked like enough food for the rest of the time they’d be on Coruscant, about twelve meals worth of Obi-Wan’s delicious cooking. However, Anakin was sure to make note that there wasn’t much else in the way of food other than a small thing of milk in the back, that may or may have not become sentient. He thought about maybe taking his Padawan and his former Master to Dex’s for dinner. It would certainly help Ahsoka’s mood, and it would force a decent meal into Obi-Wan. Well, decent enough.

Anakin closed the fridge and walked to the hallway closet. He opened the door and found one of the many bags that Obi-Wan stored there (“It’s good for the environment, Anakin.”). He chose Ahsoka’s favourite one, a green bag covered in tookas of all colors and sizes. She’d never admit it, but every time she saw it the young Togruta smiled.

As he turned to go back into the kitchen, Anakin saw the flimsi on the table again. He really was curious, but he knew that Obi-Wan likely wouldn’t be happy if Anakin went peeking. But what if it just needed to be put away? Anakin could surely look…

No. Anakin chased his thoughts away with a rather effective mental image of a sad Obi-Wan with his ‘kicked puppy dog’ face and went back into the kitchen. He then took all of the containers from the fridge and placed them into the bag. After making sure they were all secure, he grabbed his communicator and texted Obi-Wan: _I grabbed the food from ur place. Thx so much, this should last us a while. Also, dinner @ Dex’s on Taungsday? It would mean the world 2 Ahsoka :)_

He was satisfied when a responding text came: _Good. It puts me at ease knowing your Padawan will have more options than whatever you scrounge up from the refactory, just let me know if you run out early. Goodness knows you both can eat like black holes when you want to. Taungsday sounds good, just let me know when._

After closing his communicator, Anakin grabbed the bag and made his way to the front door.

He was almost out of the apartment when the flimsi caught his attention again. It was just sitting there, looking so innocent and out of place. Finally, Anakin gave in to his curiosity. He put the bag down carefully and quickly walked over to the coffee table. He sat on the couch and, looking around, grabbed the flimsi. 

At first, Anakin just skimmed and didn’t quite comprehend what the document was. It finally sunk in after he read the beginning a couple of times.

_I, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Temple, revoke all former testamentary dispositions made by me and declare this to be my last will and testament._

_In the event of my death, I appoint Jedi Master Mace Windu as my primary executor. In the event Mace Windu dies or renounces probate, I appoint Jedi Master Plo Koon as my secondary executor._

Anakin shuddered at the words “in the event of my death”. He knew it was a possibility, this last campaign showed that much. In fact, it was probably what prompted Obi-Wan to write this will, but he couldn’t imagine Obi-Wan not being there. It hurt too much to even consider. He read on.

_Should I die before the end of the war between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, I wish Commander Cody be promoted to General and be given complete control over the 212th Attack Battalion of the Grand Army of the Republic._

Anakin’s eyes widened. That was… a very special request. Anakin wasn’t entirely sure it would be upheld, as having a clone be a General was unheard of. However, Anakin silently vowed that if Obi-Wan did die during this war, he’d personally see to it that Cody be given command. No matter what.

_I request that my seat in the Jedi Council be given to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, as long as the Council deems him fit._

Anakin felt his breath catch as he read that sentence. There was no way Obi-Wan thought him ready for such a responsibility. Heck, Anakin could barely keep up with a teenaged Togruta, how was he supposed to be a Council member? Anakin had never given the idea much thought before, only had supposed he would deserve such a seat. But now… Anakin nearly spiraled into a rather worrying train of thought before his eye caught the next paragraph.

_While it is well known that Jedi don’t have much in the way of personal possessions, I ask that my apartment and anything inside of it be given to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, with the exception of a few items that will next be outlined._

_I wish that any holos, documents, or objects within the box under my bed marked 42-SK be given to the Duchess of Mandalore Satine Kryze._

_I wish for my lightsaber, without its crystal, to be given to Commander Cody of the 212th Attack Battalion. I also wish for the box under my bed labeled 22-212 be distributed amongst the men of the 212th Attack Battalion as they see fit._

_I wish for the envelope in my second drawer of my desk at the Jedi Temple to be given, with all of its contents, to Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano._

_I wish for the box within the closet in my quarters on the Negotiator to be given to the Jedi Council as a top priority. Anything else in the quarters will belong to the 212th Attack Battalion._

_Finally, I wish for the letters in the first drawer of my desk at the Jedi Temple to be given to Senators Padmé Amidala and Bail Organa, respectively._

_As previously mentioned, any possessions not explicitly mentioned above will belong to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker._

_Any provisions for my funeral or body will be handled by the Jedi Order._

_IN WITNESS whereof I have hereunto set my hand this _____ of ______ 20 BBY._

_SIGNED by the above-named Obi-Wan Kenobi: ________________  
_as his last will in the presence of us both present at the same time who at his request and in his presence and in the presence of each other have signed our names below as witnesses:_  
_[Get Mace and Plo to sign]_

Anakin let out a huge breath of air. This… was a lot. Anakin had no idea that Obi-Wan had thought this far ahead. He didn’t know whether to be impressed or concerned, or both. His thoughts strayed to each of the items specifically mentioned in the will. They were all specific enough that the right things would get to the right people, but they didn’t disclose any details about what the items might be exactly. 

Anakin felt rather honoured to be mentioned so often in the will, not that he had ever seriously thought he wouldn’t be, but the full weight of what Obi-Wan was entrusting to him hit Anakin square in the chest. He found himself looking around the apartment, noticing the many datapads filled with stories, the odd plant here and there adopted from when Qui-Gon lived, several small drawings Anakin had made as a child that still hung on the walls. He’d never truly thought about how much Obi-Wan actually owned. Even the couch he was sitting on right now had a blue and green quilt hanging off the back of it that Bant had given to them as a Life Day present.

Anakin didn’t think, that if Obi-Wan died, he’d be able to go through it all. It would bring back too many memories; it would hurt too much. He wondered how Obi-Wan was able to do that very thing after Qui-Gon died. 

Anakin placed the piece of flimsiplast back onto the coffee table and stood up, his head swimming. He walked over to the front door and grabbed the bag, its cheerful scene barely registering in his haze of thoughts. He stood there for a good while, just holding the bag. He almost didn’t want to leave. He wanted to see Obi-Wan, to remind himself that Obi-Wan was still alive. The will didn’t matter yet. He was still alive.

Almost as if he had been summoned, the door opened to show a tired looking Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi Master jumped slightly when he noticed someone standing there.

“Ah, Anakin. What are you still doing here? You texted me nearly an hour ago.” The confused redhead asked, grabbing Anakin’s attention. 

Anakin’s head shot over to look at his Master, and he immediately dropped the back and hugged Obi-Wan, who squeaked slightly in surprise.

“… Anakin? I just made you some food, it’s not that big of a deal… I don’t… I don’t understand. Are you alright?” Obi-Wan asked, the sound muffled as his face was smushed into his former Padawan’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Master. I hope you know I care for you.” Anakin replied, squeezing even tighter.

Obi-Wan, who had managed to free his head, spotted the flimsi he had forgotten to put away. Understanding graced his expression as he gave a small smile and hugged his Padawan back fiercely.

“I love you too, Anakin.”


End file.
